Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen, sometimes called Dany, is a major character in Game of Thrones. She is played by Emilia Clarke and debuts in the first episode of the series. Description Daenerys is the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King. She is now his only surviving child. Her father died during the Sack of King's Landing before she was even born. On the night Daenerys was born on the island of Dragonstone, a vast storm raged. For this reason she is sometimes called Daenerys Stormborn. As a baby, she was taken into exile in the Free Cities with her brother, Viserys, by loyal retainers. After years spent fruitlessly trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, Viserys and Daenerys were given sanctuary by Magister Illyrio Mopatis in the Free City of Pentos. Her one ambition is to find a peaceful home and a place to belong. Danys enjoys scalding-hot baths that most people are unable to bear; this may be related to her Targaryen heritage. 'Season 1' At her brother's urging, Daenerys marries Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. At the wedding she accepts various gifts, including three dragon eggs from Magister Illyrio (who says they have been turned to stone by the passage of time) and books about the Seven Kingdoms from a knight of Westeros, Ser Jorah Mormont, who offers Viserys his service. Daenerys is also given a beautiful white horse by Drogo. The first time they have sex, Daenerys is fearful due to her lack of experienceWinter is Coming. Drogo's khalasar marches east for several months. Along the way, Daenerys seeks advice from her new servants (Irri, Doreah and Jhiqui) on how to best please her husband. Doreah, trained in the pleasure palaces of Lys, teaches Daenerys on how to use her sexuality to exert influence upon Drogo and win the status of an equal in his eyesThe Kingsroad. Daenerys' growing confidence sees her defy her brother's renewed attempts to control her, and she later discovers that she is pregnant with Drogo's child, whom she confidently predicts will be a son, to Drogo's approval.Lord Snow. The khalasar reaches the Dothraki city of Vaes Dothrak. Daenerys invites Viserys to dinner and arranges fresh clothing for him, but Viserys reacts angrily at being dressed in the 'rags' of 'savages' and strikes Daenerys. Daenerys hits him back with a heavy gold belt and indicates that if he strikes her again, she will order his hands removedCripples, Bastards and Broken Things. Unbeknown to Daenerys, word of her pregnancy soon reaches King's Landing, where King Robert Baratheon orders her assassination. Magister Illyrio also visits his ally Varys in the city, where they discuss how they will pave the way for the Targaryen restorationThe Wolf and the Lion. Daenerys eats the raw heart of a stallion before the eyes of the dosh khaleen, the Dothraki wise women, and names her unborn son Rhaego in honor of her slain brother, Rhaegar Targaryen. The Dothraki crones prophecise that Daenerys' son will be the Stallion Who Mounts the World, the khal of khals who will unite the Dothraki into a single horde that will overrun all the lands of the world. Infuriated at how Daenerys has won the love of the Dothraki, Viserys tries to steal her dragon eggs and flee, but is stopped by Ser Jorah. Viserys then demands that Khal Drogo pay the agreed price in providing troops for the invasion of Westeros. When he threatens Daenerys and her unborn child, Drogo has Viserys executed by pouring molten gold over his head. Daenerys notes that Viserys was not a true dragon, as fire cannot harm a dragonA Golden Crown. Daenerys tries to convince Drogo to continue the invasion anyway so their son might claim the Iron Throne, but the Dothraki do not trust ships and water their horses cannot drink. Now that Viserys is dead, Drogo does not feel inclined to honor the bargain. However, when Robert's assassin almost succeeds in poisoning Daenerys, Drogo reverses his decision and swears that he will lead his forces across the Narrow Sea and seize the Seven Kingdoms in blood and fireYou Win or You Die. To raise funds to hire the ships necessary for this endeavour, Drogo leads his khalasar into the lands of Lhazar, the 'lamb-men', meaning to seize loot and slaves that they can sell. Whilst the raids are successful, Daenerys is appalled at how the Dothraki treat their prisoners, particularly the women they enslave, and wins them better treatment. One of Drogo's riders, Mago, objects and challenges Drogo to combat. Drogo slays him easily, but sustains a chest wound. One of the women Daenerys has saved, Mirri Maz Duur, tends to the injuryThe Pointy End. The khalasar marches southwards to the edge of a great wasteland, but Drogo's wound festers and he falls from his horse, a grave sign of weakness amongst the Dothraki. Duur continues to treat him, but thinks his wound is fatal. Daenerys convinces her to employ magic to save Drogo's life, which the other Dothraki object to. Ser Jorah kills one of Drogo's bloodriders, Qotho, when he tries to intervene. Daenerys is injured in the altercation and goes into labor. Jorah takes Daenerys to Duur so she may treat herBaelor. However, Daenerys loses her baby. The khalasar splinters apart, leaving a handful of people behind. Duur saves Drogo's life, but leaves him in a vegetative state. Daenerys then, disappointed by the result of the magic, smothers Drogo to put him out of his misery. She then constructs a funeral pyre, putting Drogo's body and her dragon eggs on it, and tying Duur to the pyre as well. Daenerys steps into the blaze. The following morning it is revealed that she has survived, and three newly-hatched dragons are clinging to her body. Ser Jorah and the remaining Dothraki fall to their knees, proclaiming Daenerys their queen and leaderFire and Blood. Personality Unlike many in her house, Dany never inherited the insane tendencies that plagued her father and brother Viserys. She shows compassion to her servants and allies, while her brother is cruel to them. While a little naive, she is quick of understanding Daenerys is polite and well-spoken. She used to be cowed by her brother's ambitions and his occasional cruel rages, but her time amongst the Dothraki has taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. After being wed to Khal Drogo she quickly realizes she is now in a position of power and for the first time in her life is not under the total domination of her brother. Under the instruction of her handmaidens and with encouragement from Mormont she begins to gain confidence and even manages to stand up to her brother during his rages. When he tries to hit her in episode 4 she violently lashes back and informs him the next time he tries to strike her she will have his hands cut off. Behind the scenes The role of Daenerys was originally played by Tamzin Merchant in the unaired pilot episode, but the role was recast for the series proper for undisclosed reasons. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Daenerys was born on the Targaryan island refuge of Dragonstone eight months after her father's death. Her mother died giving birth to her, and a great storm raged at the moment of her birth, giving rise to the nickname 'Stormborn'. Daenerys is thirteen years old when the events of the novels begin. Dany is somewhat quiet and reticent, and fearful of her brother's famous rages, but also curious about life in the Seven Kingdoms and eager to learn more of life there. She has a kind and generous spirit. This spirit slowly begins to harden after her brother's death and after surviving her first assassination attempt. See also * Daenerys Targaryen at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Targaryen Category:Dothraki Category:Queens